


Jughead, I love you

by JuggieBetts



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 15:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuggieBetts/pseuds/JuggieBetts
Summary: Archie confesses some unwanted things to Betty, and Jughead heard.





	Jughead, I love you

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from a friend, though I just turned it into a one shot instead of an actual series.

Jughead had invited Betty to work on some chapters for the blue and gold in Pops so that its more fun then their office. She beat him to it, but only slightly, by 5 minutes or so. Archie knew about the whole meet-up, he lived with Jughead and Jughead would always get so excited anytime he and Betty were hanging out, no matter what they were doing or where they were going. He'd be excited to go to school because of her even, and he dreaded that place before. He loved seeing her smile, and how she would lift her brow slightly every now and then. It was the most precious thing to him, and he loved waking up to her under his arm, though it didn't happen too often.

Archie has become more and more jealous of Jughead as he was explaining how much he likes Betty, and before he knew it, he had liked her too. He had now realized that he knew her all of his life almost, and somehow Jughead has discovered more about her being in a relationship then he had ever been, and suddenly, Jug had replaced Archie in being a shoulder to cry in for Betty. So he came up with a plan.

Archie had taken Jugheads phone while he was going to the bathroom and texted Betty asking her to show up a bit earlier, and without having to explain why, Betty replied saying "sure :)". So Archie had showed up instead of Jughead, who was coming later. He had sat down in the seat in front of her at Pops, and she smiled at him friendly like.  
"hey Arch.. I'm actually waiting for Jug, we were gonna work on a couple chapters for this weeks blue and gold issue. We can hang out later if you'd like though" she said, scribbling something down in her notebook.  
"I uh I know.. I just wanted to say a few words that I think I need to let out." She closed her notebook at this, still smiling a bit but having a puzzled look on her face.  
"Um sure, whats up?"  
"Betty.. I think I like you.. maybe even love you, more than a friend." Her smile immediately faded. Her brows pulled together, and she was about to drop a bomb on him, he knew it.  
"Are you kidding me Archie? You can't be serious. I'm with Jughead now! When I came to you pouring out my feelings, you looked at me in disgust. I don't need you now. I love you Archie, but-" She was about to say as a best friend, but she saw Jughead at the door, his face full of hurt, his arms draped at his sides, and he was looking at them as if he was just stabbed in the chest. She started getting up to go after him, but Archie grabbed her arm, opening his mouth to speak, but Betty cut him off right away.  
"let go Archie! Look what you did!!" He let her go, and she ran after Jughead.

"Jug! wait!" She called out, but Jughead didn't stop his speed walking. he was furious. His hands were pulled up to a fist, and his knuckles were pale.  
:Jughead! Please!" He kept going. Finally, she caught up with him, and she pulled back on his arm.  
"What!?" He yelled, his face was red. It looked like he was tearing up a bit.  
"Jug-" She was bringing her hands up to his face, but he pulled them away and cut her off.  
"Betty, I can not believe that you just did that. I can't believe that I even spent time with you! You promised me. You said that if Archie comes crawling back, you wouldn't give a damn. Did you date me because you felt pity for me? Were you gonna break up with me?"  
"Ofcourse not Jug! Jughead, I was going to say that I love him as a best friend, not as anything more. My eyes are only focused on you, and unfortunately, this time it caused me to cut myself off. Jug... I love you." His heart skipped a beat. She loved him? him? He had never been able to love himself, the only person he ever truly loved was his little sister Jellybean, but then he had met Betty, and he found another one to love.  
"Really?.." He said, completely overwhelmed by her words. She brought her hands to his face once more, and he didn't move this time. She rested her forehead on his.  
"Yes" A smile was tugging on her lips, and he had leaned in to kiss her, cupping the back of her head with one hand, the other holding her waist. The kiss was worm, sweet, and definitely a lot more passionate. He pulled away to take a breath, but she made him lean right back in. He didn't mind.

Archie was looking at them threw the window. He was shocked. Everything escalated to quickly he thought. First, though selfish of him he knew, he was happy to see Jughead pull away from Betty. But then, she explained something to him, and they were moving slow, quietly. He wasn't sure what she had said, but he seemed very vulnerable, and happy. He then saw him pull her in, and they kissed. They kissed for so long, it seemed nonstop. He thought it was going to end, but Betty clearly wanted more. He silently got up and left, and his feelings were crushed. He wasn't sure what would happen with their friendships now, but he definitely didn't want to figure that out now. 

Once the kiss ended, Betty took a shaky breath, and Jughead strongly exhaled. His shoulders lifted up, and he rested his chin on her head.  
"I love you too Betts." He confessed, kissing the top of her head gently. She squeezed him tighter, and talked into his chest.  
"I'm glad" she smiled.


End file.
